


Love Bites

by fornevertash



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Boys In Love, Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Ending, Forced Crossdressing, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Merlin is a Disney Princess, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Porn with a side of Plot, Protective Arthur, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Top Arthur Pendragon/Bottom Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fornevertash/pseuds/fornevertash
Summary: Alternative Title: The One Where Merlin is a Disney Princess, There's an Incubus on the Loose, Arthur is a Possessive Clotpole and The Knights Learn a Valuable Lesson.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 596





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gentlemen, here be smut, fluff, crack, general shenanigans and a story that I can't believe was born in my brain.
> 
> You're welcome...? 
> 
> I don't even know what to say.
> 
> Other than that, this is inspired by all the amazing smut pieces I've recently read focused on this pairing. Credit to winterstorrm, Keruki_Sypher, Mercurial_Magic and TheDragon. Ugh, you folx. Your writing. Just, no words. 
> 
> Also, this is my headcanon AU, everyone lives, Morgana isn’t evil, Lancelot and Gwen are a thing and Arthur/Gwen is not and has never been. *Laughs in severe delusion*
> 
> Warnings: There is attempted rape in this fic. And Dub-con if you squint.

Merlin stomped through the forest, his dress, yes his dress, fluttering behind him almost elegantly.

“Lady Merlina, wait for your guard! There are dangers unknown in this forest for a pretty, young noble lady.”

‘I’m going to kill them all,’ Merlin thought viciously, brushing the long ebony curls of hair out of his face. Flushed with embarrassment and the heat of the surprisingly warm spring day, he refused to turn around. Arthur had asked him to grow it out with magic specifically for this mission. Though he had refused multiple times, he did eventually relent. 

There was a creature preying on the innocent and it seemed much more enticed by women than men. This was his duty. As Court Sorcerer of Camelot, he had to ensure that he did everything in his power to protect his people, to show them that magic could be used for good.

Even if that meant he had to pose as a woman. 

“My Lady, perhaps you would like one of us to carry you?” A familiar voice said in his ear, so close he could feel a hot puff of breath. Merlin started, letting out a gasp as Gwaine boldly licked the shell of his ear. 

“You asshole, don’t scare me like that! And stop the sexual harassment.” He whirled on Gwaine, smacking him hard on the shoulder.

Gwaine stumbled back dramatically, clutching at his heart. “So cruel she is, our lady,” he sighed dramatically. The knights laughed at Merlin’s furious expression, looking all the world like an enraged kitten. 

“You will all rue this day! Rue I say!” To Merlin’s embarrassment his voice had grown higher pitched in his anger and this sent the knights into fits of laughter once again. 

He started to stomp off once again but changed his trajectory mid stomp to approach Gwaine who was actually crying with laughter. ‘A good kick to your stupid shin will make me feel better,’ Merlin thought spitefully.

Then, of course, he tripped over the front of his dress.

An arm caught him and deftly spun him and he found himself looking up into warm blue eyes. Arthur’s arm was protectively encircled around him where Morgana’s sapphire blue gown was belted around his narrow waist with a thin, elegant braided silver rope. He was tilted backwards as if attempting some risqué dance move, knees bent, waist almost parallel to the ground. Arthur’s face was perilously close and Merlin could feel himself flush with heat as the King smiled, slow and predatory. His breath fanning across his face and instinctively, Merlin’s eyes fluttered shut. Arthur’s supportive arm tightened, forcing Merlin to arch his back, a gasp falling from his lips. Arthur dragged the tip of his nose up slowly from his collarbone and up the arch of his neck, sending a jolt of electricity down into the pit of Merlin’s stomach. He couldn’t suppress a soft moan. He could feel Arthur’s smirk form against his skin, slow and pleased.

Then suddenly he was spun around once again and he found himself on his feet. He blinked down dazedly at his King who was now on one knee, holding one of Merlin’s white-gloved hands to his lips. The gentle press of lips sent another bolt of heat down Merlin’s spine to pool and liquify in his stomach. Arthur held a wild-flower in his other hand, offering it seemingly earnestly to Merlin. But Merlin caught the mischievous twinkle in his Sire’s eyes.

“For you my lady, the fairest Maiden in all of Camelot.”

The Knights all hooted and clapped behind them and Merlin whirled on them. His eyes narrow and sharp.

He pointed at each of them in turn, “I’m turning you all into puppies when this is over. Then I'm going to dress you in cute little hats and throw the children of Camelot a puppy party.”

Each of the knights paled and immediately stopped laughing. Merlin’s punishments were notoriously odd, humiliating and pure evil. They gathered the reins of the horses they had dropped while seized in fits of laughter and started walking forward, steadfastly avoiding Merlin’s furious glare.

“Kitty’s got claws,” an amused voice huffed into his ear. Merlin gasped again as Arthur used the hand in his grip to twirl him once more, this time directly into his chest. Merlin collided with the chiseled wall of muscle, his hands landing flat against Arthur’s chest. He could feel the warm skin beneath, even through the layers of cloth. Merlin tried to pull away but Arthur’s hand was once again at the small of his back, pressing firmly until Merlin was tight against his body. The younger man dipped his head, trying in vain to control the frantic beat of his heart. He knew Arthur could feel it, that damnable man seemed to get off on teasing him. 

Arthur tipped up Merlin’s chin with two fingers. Then he brushed Merlin’s long wavy curls behind one ear so that he could place the flower behind his ear. 

“Beautiful,” he breathed softly. 

Merlin gazed up into endless blue and Arthur merely lowered his lips to Merlin’s ear. “This game ends soon Merlin. I’m going to take you when this is over, take you apart with my fingers, my tongue, my cock.”

Merlin sagged against his King, his knees buckling and his vision glazing under the onslaught of imagery, his half-hard cock stiffening to full attention. 

Merlin and Arthur had been dancing around each other for months now. Arthur had continuously teased Merlin by walking around his chambers fully nude. Even as the Court Sorcerer, Merlin had refused to give up some of his old duties, namely, taking care of Arthur’s armour and weapons. Now he could freely imbue the metal with protective spells. Arthur’s safety would always be his first priority, manservant or not. However, Arthur insisted that Merlin take care of his gear in his chambers as he could also take advantage of Merlin’s council at the time. Though Merlin was well aware that Arthur took those opportunities to see how many times he could make him blush. 

He found every excuse to casually touch Merlin, a hand on his waist to steady him on the stairs, an arm slung across his shoulders as they laughed with the Knights. That slow, arrogant smirk that sent jolts of fire directly into his core. Arthur knew exactly what he was doing. And it was slowly driving Merlin crazy.

He knew that Arthur had made his intentions clear. But Merlin was afraid. He was so foolishly, irrevocably, and desperately in love with his King. If they engaged in a casual affair and Arthur left him, Merlin would never be able to pick up all the pieces of his heart.

After all, Arthur was beautiful, noble, brave. Walking perfection. Merlin was just… Merlin. What could he possibly offer his King?

Arthur brushed the wrinkles from his forehead, “Too much thinking,” he laughed softly. “You’re going to hurt yourself.”

Merlin huffed and finally managed to pull away, fixing his dress and turning away. His sobering thoughts had thankfully wilted his erection. But it was frightful how easily Arthur was able to turn him into a pile of melted goo. Better to get some distance and retreat to safety. He avoided Arthur’s eyes as he brushed past him to follow the errant knights.

“How far is the village?” Percy was asking Leon as Merlin caught up with the Knights.

“We should reach just after midday. That gives us some time to scope out the area before we set the trap.”

Gwaine cast a concerned glance at Merlin, “Are you sure we can’t put Lancelot in the dress instead? He’s almost as pretty as Merlin.”

Lancelot cast him a highly affronted look.

“I disagree,” Elyan shook his head slowly. “Merlin is much more convincing.”

They all stared at Merlin for a moment. He was striking as a male, all elven, lithe beauty. However, with his hair grown out to his waist, he gave Morgana a run for her money. The royal blue of the borrowed dress brought out the shocking blue of his eyes and skimmed over his body like a glove. His delicate features were highlighted by the kohl Morgana had used to rim his eyes and the faint red stain she had used to deepen his full lips. 

“Don’t stare at me like that! You freaking PERVERTS!” Merlin yelled, unaware that the flush rising to his cheeks only made him appear more comely. It didn’t help that a blue butterfly chose that moment to land precariously on the tip of his nose. 

“Not. One. Word.” The young warlock growled each word like a curse. His eyes narrowed on Leon who’s mouth was twitching suspiciously. He tilted his head and to gently displace the little creature which fluttered away and then circled back to land in his hair. He scowled up at it then sighed, resigned. 

“This isn’t ideal,” Arthur said, breaking the spell on his transfixed Knights. “We would all rather put ourselves in danger than risk Merlin.”

“Hey,” Merlin piped up, idly blowing a stray lock out of his eyes. “I can take care of myself.”

He promptly proved this statement by tripping over a stray twig. Gwaine sighed as he caught Merlin before he fell and swung him up into his arms. “Sweetheart, if you wanted to be in my arms, you could have just asked,” he said with a laugh. 

Arthur immediately snatched Merlin out of Gwaine’s arms, throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

“Hey, put me down you clotpole!”

“It seems you can’t even be trusted to walk,” Arthur hissed annoyed and Merlin stopped struggling abruptly, cowed by the poisonous tone. But Arthur’s glare was directed squarely on a suddenly nervous-looking Gwaine. Perhaps realizing he had confused and frightened his precious cargo. Arthur patted Merlin’s bottom in apology, though this made Merlin splutter indignantly and start his struggle anew. Which was probably exactly what Arthur wanted. The bastard.

“As I was saying,” Arthur’s tone was serious now. “This creature, an Incubus, preys on mostly young women and always claims virgins. None of the rest of us are eligible.”

Merlin hid his burning cheeks in Arthur’s back. Then he noticed for the first time that he had a wonderful view of Arthur’s ass while in this position. Which upped the heat in his cheeks up a couple more degrees. He burrowed his face deeply into the muscle of Arthur’s back wanting to disappear from embarrassment. Arthur chucked softly, the sound rumbling through Merlin’s body and drawing a shiver. 

“Well look there,” Gwaine said brightly, still avoiding Arthur’s dagger-like glare. “There’s the path! I told you lads that this shortcut would cut down on our travel time.”

“Let’s go then. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can vanquish this threat and return to Camelot,” Leon swung onto his horse and the rest of the knights followed.

Before he could even protest, strong hands gripped Merlin by the hips and lifted him easily onto Llamrei. Arthur leaped agilely onto his horse, immediately pulling Merlin flush against his body. 

Merlin almost moaned but managed a breathless, “I still don’t see why I can’t ride alone.”

“It’s easier to protect you this way, my lady. And I am a better rider than you. In case we run into trouble, we should be able to outrun them on Llamrei. She’s got Arabian blood, stronger, faster and smarter than every other horse in Camelot’s stable.”

“That’s an insult to Snuffles! She’s plenty smart!”

“I hate that I allowed you to name that horse.”

“It fits her! She’s the snuffliest girl in the stable! No offense sweet girl,” Merlin reached forward to pet Llamrei’s elegant head, putting some space between their bodies so he could finally breathe. “You’re the second most snuffly.” Llamrei whinied agreeably, she, like most animals, had loved Merlin from the beginning, much to Arthur’s chagrin. “And I’m a really good rider! I’m almost as fast as Gwaine and I can take jumps better than Percy!”

“Hm, I suppose that’s true. After all,” Arthur pulled Merlin back against his body and his voice dropped to a decadent rasp, “I’m the one that taught you to ride.” He punctuated this statement by gently pushing the weight of his cock against the small of Merlin’s back.

‘I’m going to die,’ Merlin moaned internally.

* * *

The village of Bloma was named for the blacksmiths and metal workers that had first settled in the valley. However, it had now become a fair-sized trading post and a hub for other nearby villages. The streets were still crowded with merchants selling their wares, housewives shopping and bartering for the family dinner and children laughing and playing on the paths. 

As the only recognizable person amongst them, Arthur had allowed Merlin to change his hair colour to a deep, nondescript brown. None of them wore any of their Camelot red regalia, donning brown cloaks and common clothing for their mission. Though, Arthur’s clothing was of the finer quality of a nobleman, as he was posing as Merlin’s brother.

“Gwaine, Elyan, Percy,” they nodded at their King, they had discussed the plan in Camelot. The three of them would head to the tavern to see what information they could glean from the people of Bloma.

Arthur, Leon, Lancelot and Merlin rode towards the biggest tavern in town to claim rooms for the night.

“How can I help you gentlemen, my lady,” the matronly barmaid curtsied as they approached her. 

“We require two rooms for the night,” Arthur said kindly. “We travel onwards on the morrow to take my sweet sister to her new husband.”

“Ah,” the woman threw a worried glance at Merlin. “I have two spare rooms. They would not be of the quality you are used to, my lady, my lord, but you are welcome to them.”

“Thank you,” Merlin said kindly, pitching his voice into a more feminine tone. “That is most kind of you and we are grateful for your hospitality.”

“You are most gracious, my lady. You’re welcome to dine here or I can have someone send your meals up to your rooms. Just send word when you decide,” the lady bobbed a quick curtsey and ushered them up the stairs. “Would you like us to prepare you a bath?” 

“Ah, no,” Merlin said, imagining a naked king smirking indolently at him while reclining in a bath or worse, Arthur’s predatory gaze perusing his body as he bathed. “But an ewer of hot water would be appreciated.”

The four men entered one of their rooms and closed and locked the door. It was spartan but clean in the small space. There was a small table with two chairs on one end of the room where Arthur immediately tossed his jacket. And a fair sized bed with comfortable, worn sheets.

Arthur took a seat on the bed and the two knights chose seats at the table. Merlin refused to meet Arthur’s eyes as he tentatively took a seat on the bed as well, taking care to put as much space between himself and Arthur as possible.

Arthur and the knights started discussing their plans for the evening but Merlin felt his attention drift off. His eyelids drooped tiredly as he idly watched dust motes play and swirl in the beams of light streaming through the window. 

An arm suddenly twined around him, pulling him back against a hard chest. “Sleep,” a voice whispered in his ear, sounding vaguely amused. “I’ll wake you when the rest of the knights are back.” 

Merlin opened his mouth to retort that he wasn’t sleepy but he was just so comfortable. Arthur was warm and he smelled of rosemary, leather, and clean skin. He turned his head to burrow into the warmth and the scent, drifting off slow and gentle into the aether.

* * *

Arthur adjusted Merlin in his arms, ensuring them at the young warlock would remain comfortable in his arms. The soft, puffs of air and lithe body pressed up against him were a distraction but Arthur forced himself to focus on his Knights.

“Did you see the look the proprietress gave Merlin?” Lancelot said worriedly. “She knows that Merlin could be in danger.”

Leon nodded slightly, eyes narrow in thought. “Broma’s problems may not yet be common knowledge outside of the village. This is a trading post and if word gets out that it’s being plagued by an incubus of all things, that could prove dire to the livelihood of the people.”

Gwaine, Elyan and Percy slipped through the door. Nodding at their King and making themselves comfortable in the small space.

“That was fast,” Arthur arched an eyebrow.

Gwaine shrugged, rubbing a bright, red apple against his shirt and taking a large bite. “We didn’t even have to pry, the locals were discussing the matter in a hushed little huddle. But Percy’s super hearing picked up all the information we need.”

Percy grimaced, “It’s not good news Sire. The creature has taken eighteen victims in this town over the past month. Fifteen young women and three young men. All virgins and all, according to the townspeople, quite beautiful.”

Arthur nodded slowly, “And what happened to the victims?”

“The creature apparently uses its power to put the other members of the household asleep. Then it bites the victim to inject its venom into their bloodstream.”

Arthur thought back to Gaius’ lecture on Incubi before they left. “The venom is a powerful aphrodisiac and the only cure is sex.” He shook his head in disgust, “The creature gives it’s victim no chance to fight back.”

“That’s not all, Sire,” Percival met Arthur’s eyes squarely. “The townspeople have moved their virgins into nearby towns. There are no men or women fitting that description anymore. Consequently, there has not been an attack in four days, the longest lull since the village has been plagued with this monstrosity.”

“So,” Arthur said slowly, “It will probably strike tonight. Merlin is literally the only adult virgin in town.”

“That is our assumption,” Gwaine could not help but to turn his worried gaze on Merlin. “We must ensure that we are prepared.”

“Ensure you take the potion provided by Gaius,” Arthur ordered sternly. “It should help us fight the effects of the dream magic. Don’t forget your weapons, only our iron swords, dipped in the waters of the Lake of Avalon will have any effect on the creature. Our regular weapons are useless. Gwaine, Leon, Percival, you will guard the outside of the building, ensure one of you stays outside this window the entire night. Elyan and Lancelot, you will be in the adjoining room, when night falls, one of you will patrol the hallway and the other will stay outside of this door. I’ll be the last line of defense inside this room. Are there any other questions or concerns.”

The Knights shook their heads in unison, their faces grim and hard. They would do everything in their power to protect their friend and the village. 

“Now go, get something to eat. There will be no rest for any of us tonight. And please ask the proprietress to send up dinner for Merlin and I.”

The Knights nodded and departed.

Arthur eased Merlin off his chest and gently laid him on the bed. His fingers tucked a stray curl behind a prominent ear. 

Then he dropped a kiss on the sleeping man’s forehead, a pensive expression tightening his features. “I’m going to keep you safe,” he whispered.

* * *

Merlin awoke to a warm tickling sensation trailing up his arm. He giggled sleepily, trying to shift away and sink back into his dream.

“Wake up princess, dinner awaits,” an amused voice, penetrated the fog of Merlin’s dreams. The warm sensation now stroking over his cheek.

“Arthur?” The name was a breathy sigh on his lips and Merlin nuzzled into the tender touch. He heard a small intake of breath and Merlin opened his eyes.

Arthur was gazing at him with such intensity that it sent a burn of flashing heat right to his core.

As if shaking off a spell, Arthur closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he opened them and gazed squarely at Merlin, “As much as I’d like to hear you moan my name like that again. Unfortunately, we don’t have time for that right now.”

The hot blush that immediately rose to Merlin’s cheeks drew a small laugh from the monarch.

Merlin sat up slowly and took the wet cloth from Arthur’s hands. His King has been wiping the dust from travel off of his arms and face.

“Thank you,” he said softly. 

Arthur returned his small smile. “Come, let’s eat.”

As they indulged in warm lamb stew and thick slices of country bread lathered with yellow butter, they discussed the plan one final time.

“My magic may not work against it,” Merlin said thoughtfully, nibbling on a crust. “Gaius said that there have been reports of sorcerers falling prey to incubi and succubi in the past. They’re rare creatures though, so there isn’t a lot of information in Gaius’ books.”

“The Knights and I will protect you, Merlin, I’m sorry we even had to ask this of you.” Arthur’s expression was guilty and pained.

Merlin shook his head and smiled softly at his King, covering his larger hand with his paler, more delicate one. “These are my people too, Arthur. How can I sit back and watch them suffer. I have a responsibility to protect them and keep them safe.”

Arthur’s eyes flowed with some emotion that Merlin could not quite decipher. Then he turned his hand, so that Merlin’s hand was in his grasp, fingers stroking the delicate skin of his wrist.

The moment was broken as Gwaine opened the door and the knights came back into the room. Merlin pulled his hand away and cleared his throat, trying to suppress the flush on his cheeks as the men came to stand around the small table.

“Are you ready Merlin?” Leon asked, his eyes fixed on the moon which had now clearly flowed in the dark night sky. “According to the townspeople, the creature strikes around midnight.”

Merlin nodded and stood from his chair. Arthur stood with him. 

“Merlin will get into bed and feign sleep. The rest of us will lie in wait for the creature.”

* * *

The Incubus licked his lips with a wide grin. The smell emanating from inside this building was exquisite, the most delicious he had ever encountered before.

‘Ah,’ he realized as he materialized from the shadows, ‘So this is a trap.’ 

The mortal men were well hidden and perhaps if he had been a younger and less experienced, he may have even fallen prey to their trap. These men were not amateurs and if he had unshielded without a care, those iron swords they carried may have been his end.

However, his wicked grin widened, they were out of luck as he was one of the oldest and strongest of their kind. He didn’t even need to touch them to have them fall prey to his spell. With a wave of his hands, all the residents within the building and directly outside of it dropped into a deep sleep. 

‘Ah,’ he thought with amusement, ‘They’ve taken a concoction with devil’s root to fight against the enchantment. They  _ are _ prepared.’ He pumped more power into his magic and it was easy as that to drop the men, though the struggled admirably against his thrall. The fiercest struggle he had felt in a long time. ‘How interesting.’

Slipping through the window and shielding himself from the residents inside, he eyed the delectable treat on the bed. The sound of his prey’s heart told him that he was still awake. The other one, hiding in the shadows, was still fighting his enchantment.

His tongue slithered out to taste the air and he nearly moaned in ecstasy, ‘Ah, such strong magic. This can only be... Emrys.’ His eyes widened at his own luck, to be able to corrupt and feed off Emrys, a once in a lifetime treat. A virgin Emrys at that. His kind preferred virgins, their taste was more refined, more satisfying. 

His eyes dipped slyly to the man hidden in the shadows, his eyes were still surprisingly alert and scanning the room, and he was recognizable even without the circlet or the Camelot regalia. ‘The Once and Future King, no wonder he’s able to fight against my magic.’

Even from this distance, he could taste the King’s deep desire for the warlock. Perhaps he could entice the King to sleep with a special dream, one crafted specially for him. Twisting the magic around his fingers, he used his considerable speed to appear behind the King and tap him casually on the shoulder. His eyes immediately grew heavy and he slumped against the wall, silently sliding down the wall and collapsing on the ground, sound asleep. 

‘Now,’ the incubus thought to himself smugly, ‘something with a little more finesse for Emrys.’ He wove the magic around his fingers once more, how would his prey fight back against his greatest desire if he thought he was awake?

* * *

  
  


Merlin’s thoughts wandered as he feigned sleep, demurely curled under the blankets on the surprisingly comfortable bed.

He determinedly tried to keep his mind off of the blue-eyed man currently lurking in the shadows of the dark room.

“Are you thinking about me?” Merlin’s eyes popped open in surprise, in the still silence of the room, Arthur’s voice had seemed startlingly loud.

“Arthur, what are you doing? I’m supposed to be sleeping! You’re going to ruin the trap!” He hissed quietly, glaring at his King.

Arthur approached the bed, “Don’t worry Emyrs, the knights will deal with that. He won’t even be able to get inside.”

Then a hot mouth was fused to his, a talented tongue dipping inside to steal a taste.

Merlin moaned into the kiss, instantly overwhelmed by an intense wave of arousal, so dizzying and sudden it made his head spin.

...But something felt wrong and it was sending warning bells ringing in his head. His tried to focus beyond the fog swirling in his mind.

‘Emrys, he called me Emrys.’

He wrenched away from the kiss, throwing himself sideways. ‘I’m dreaming,’ he recognized belatedly, ‘the creature put me to sleep and I didn’t even realize.’ He could feel the magic from the incubus pushing against his will, preventing him from escaping this dreamscape. 

With a gigantic burst of magic he willed himself to wake up. To his horror, as he opened his eyes to the waking world, the creature held him in its iron grip, licking and sucking on the skin of his neck.

“No!” Merlin screamed, rolling sideways off the bed, reaching for Arthur’s sleeping form. “Arthur!”

“But I’m right here, sweet one,” the creature hissed in his ear in an otherworldly hiss. “You may be awake but you’re exhausted, it took a lot of magic to break my spell. And awake or not, I’m going to fuck you until you scream.”

“Get off me!” Merlin bucked wildly as the creature turned him on his back. One clawed hand held his wrists in an iron tight grip. The creature straddled his form, pressing it’s full weight against Merlin, stealing the air right out of his lungs.

“Shh, sweet one, soon you’re going to feel nothing but pleasure,” the creature crooned in his ear. Then it opened its mouth, venom dripping purple from it’s sharp teeth and sank them into the skin at the juncture of Merlin’s neck.

Merlin cried out, his flying wide open. Almost immediately, he could feel the venom rush through his veins, stealing access to his magic. With one last pulse of power, Melin sent a spark of electricity out towards Arthur.

He writhed as the venom washed over his system leaving licking tendrils of fire in their wake. “Fuuuuuuck,” Merlin groaned, his skin sensitized to the point of pain. His skin felt stretched too tight over his bones and every inch of it ached for a touch. The demon took this opportunity to slash at his clothes revealing pale expanses of bare skin.

“What do you need, sweet one, tell me,” the voice in his ear had mellowed, no longer an inhuman symphony of multiple layers of voice, echo and growl. Now, it sounded familiar, warm, arousing.

“Fuck, no… don’t t-touch me… Arthur. A-Arthur!” He gasped through clenched teeth.

“But I’m right here, sweet one,” and it was Arthur’s voice in his ear.

“You’re not him,” Merlin squeezed his eyes tighter. 

“Open your eyes,” the not-Arthur moaned in his ear, then nipped the lobe before sucking it into his hot mouth to soothe the hurt. Merlin eyes were forced open, the pleasure from the sharp teeth and hot tongue so intense, so hot, that he sobbed, hips bucking up into the body above him, seeking some relief.

“Oh yes, you’re fucking perfect. I may even keep you,” not-Arthur shot him a demented grin. Then a finger was shoved into his mouth. “Suck it, get it nice and wet.”

Merlin moaned around the finger, sucking the hot flesh with mindless ferver. 

“I can’t wait to get these fat lips around my cock,” the demon wearing Arthur’s face groaned. “Your pleasure tastes so much better, so much purer than anyone I’ve ever tasted.”

He removed his dripping finger from Merlin’s mouth and pressed a hot kiss to his lips. “But first, I’m going to claim this tight little-”

His words cut off into a rattling gurgle, unable to speak as he looked down to see a large iron sword thrust into his chest cavity. The demon screamed and keeled over falling onto Merlin’s writhing body.

“Arthur,” Merlin gasped, “Arthur, fuck, I need you.”

* * *

Arthur felt the zap of magic toss him out of whatever magical thrall the creature had spelled him under. 

The sight on the bed nearly caused him to lose his resolve and charge the creature right there and then. 

Merlin, his Merlin, was calling for him, trying his best to resist the creature but obviously delirious from the creature’s potent venom. 

He crept silently across the room, gripping the sword they had prepared just for this occasion. Iron dipped in the waters of the Lake of Avalon should prove deadly to beast such as this one.

‘Slow and steady,’ he told himself, ‘Any sound and everything is lost.’ Though it was hard to keep his bearings about him as Merlin sucked enthusiastically on the finger of the creature wearing his face. Then back across the room, slow and even movements so the Incubus would remain unaware.

‘Steady, steady,’ Arthur held his breath

“But first, I’m going to claim this tight little-”

Arthur saw red. He thrust the sword in the creature’s heart from behind with such raw force that he cracked through the ribs on both sides and the sword crunched in right up until the hilt.

The creature died instantly, falling on top of Merlin. Arthur wasted no time in pushing the creature off the bed and lay down to gather Merlin into his arms.

‘Arthur,’ Merlin keened desperately, ‘Arthur, I need it. Arthur, I’m- I’m burning.”

“I know sweetheart,” Arthur tightened his arms around Merlin’s shuddering form. “I know what you need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is almost done and it's pretty much pure smut.
> 
> I’m like a grown ass woman in her twenties and writing smut makes me blush. (As much as a brown person can blush). Help me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much pure filth. And puppies.

The only way to work the venom out of his body was to inject his cum inside of Merlin.

“Fuck,” Arthur swore into Merlin’s soft hair. “This is not how I wanted this to happen.”

“W-When does anything go a-according to p-plan with us?” Merlin said, his body shuddering with need. But some of that desperate painful fire had already been banked by Arthur’s strong embrace. It was like a healing sprinkle of rain on a raging fire, not enough to extinguish it, but enough to calm it for the moment.

“Skin,” Merlin said against Arthur’s collarbone. “I need to feel your skin.”

Arthur tried to extricate himself from the embrace but Merlin keened in pain when he removed himself completely, “I need to touch you. I can’t- I can’t.”

Arthur placed a hand on his naked chest, gently thumbing one rosy nipple, the same deep, dusky pink of Merlin’s plush lips. Merlin bucked into the touch. Arthur continued to distract him with touches as he stripped off his clothing. Ridiculously hard to do one-handed but somehow he managed it in record time. ‘All it takes is the right motivation,’ he couldn’t help but to think.

Then Merlin hands sunk into his hair and his hands were shaking. “My Arthur has gold hair,” he gasped and through Arthur’s peripheral vision he could see his disguised brown locks turn back to their blond hue. Merlin seemed satisfied with that, his fingers trailed down to cup Arthur’s cheeks, “My Arthur?”

“Yours,” Arthur confirmed, placing a hand over Merlin’s shaking one. “Your clotpole, your pratty King.” Something in Merlin’s eyes softened at that and he nodded now feeling reassured. Arthur could almost see the thoughts slot into place in a Merlin’s clouded mind, the creature was dead, this was his Arthur, he was safe. 

Then he collapsed forward into Arthur’s arms, clawing desperately at his naked back. Arthur hissed at the pinpricks of pleasure-pain, his cock almost painfully hard. “Please Arthur, I need you to fuck me. I need your cock inside me. I need it so badly. Fuck Arthur. I can’t think straight. I just need your cock. Please give me your thick cock.” Merlin’s senseless babbles were chipping away at his self-control. The need to give Merlin a memorable first time, worship and suck bruises onto every inch of his beautiful body was paramount. But he also wanted to neutralize the venom as soon as possible. He would have to settle for a middle-ground option. 

He climbed onto the bed and straddled Merlin’s body. “I’m going to give you sweet and slow after this, find all your secret places with my fingers and tongue. But right now, I’m going to fuck you like you need it.”  
  


Then he angled Merlin’s head and kissed him.

* * *

If Merlin had felt good when the demon had touched him, the real Arthur’s touch was like that pleasure multiplied by a thousand.

That hot, talented tongue licked into his mouth and every time their tongues touched, Merlin felt a jolt of pleasure shoot straight down to his cock. He tried to rub his aching member against Arthur’s thigh but his King used one hand to still his restless hips.

Arthur’s teeth nipped on Merlin’s bottom lip, sending a zing of pleasure-pain straight to his cock. Then when Merlin gasped in surprise, he wrapped his lips around Merlin’s tongue and gently sucked. At the same time, Arthur rubbed his dry thumb on Merlin’s grasping rosebud, sinking the digit inside just a couple millimeters. 

Immediately Merlin broke the kiss to sob Arthur’s name, his cock spurting hot cum all over his own chest. His eyes rolling back into his eyes from the pure, hot, decadent pleasure that washed over every nerve ending in his body.

“Yeah baby,” Arthur’s voice was rough and dark. “You needed that didn’t you? Don’t worry, I’m going to make sure you get everything you need tonight. I’m gonna take care of you Merlin. Fuck this needy little hole until it’s full of my cum.”

Merlin couldn’t help it, Arthur’s dirty words forced another orgasm from his still spasming body. His cock gave two more weak spurts of cum and his ass flexed rhythmically around Arthur’s thumb. 

“Oh fuck Merlin,” Arthur hissed, he bent his mouth to Merlin’s chest to lap up some of the warm cum. “You taste so good. Mmmmm. Now come with me, we’re getting some oil from my jacket.”

Knowing that Merlin could not stand to be separated from skin-on-skin contact at the moment. Arthur picked up Merlin, encouraging him to wrap his arms around his neck and crossing those long, graceful legs around his hips. Merlin clung on, rutting against Arthur’s chiseled stomach as they walked towards Arthur’s jacket which had been slung across the only chair in the room. Procuring the vial, Arthur led Merlin back to bed. He sat against the headboard and settled Merlin on his lap. Then he coated his fingers in oil, rubbing his pointer finger over the flexing little clench.

“Do it, Arthur, give me your fingers!”

Arthur sank in one finger to the root, surprised that though he had to fight against the tight, hot grip of muscles, Merlin did not tense up. In fact, the finger slid smoothly through like butter and Merlin clenched his muscles viciously around the intrusion, frantically seeking pressure and resistance.

“I need more Arthur!”

“It’s okay, baby. I’m going to give you all you need and more,” Arthur promised pumping the finger into Merlin’s channel with smooth, strong thrusts. Soon he had Merlin stretched enough for two fingers, then three. As he forced in the third digit, he crooked his fingers and gave Merlin a strong jab. Merlin fell forward, a scream ripping from his throat, his ass clenching spasmodically on Arthur’s fingers, clenching and releasing with no discernable pattern.

“Please I can’t take it anymore,” Merlin gasped. Then, with enough strength to surprise his King, Merlin pushed Arthur onto his back. Arthur’s fingers slid free from Merlin’s hole and he blinked surprised. Merlin raised himself up and aligned this thick, bulbous head to his tiny little pucker. Then he gave an almighty push.

The head popped in and Merlin keened, falling forward onto Arthur’s chest. Arthur reached forward to grab Merlin’s hips and ensure they were supported. If Merlin took too much of his cock at once, he would hurt himself. Arthur’s dick was long and thick and the women and men he had slept with in the past had needed copious preparation to take him inside.

Merlin was a virgin. He would need time and preparation to take even two-thirds of Arthur’s dick.

But Merlin was already grinding on the head of his cock, pinching those rosy nipples and throwing back his head, his long, luscious hair spilling over his back in shimmering waves as he moaned for Arthur.

‘Fuck, it’s already feels better than sex ever has before,’ Arthur gasped in a sharp breath, the tendons on his neck straining with effort to not thrust in. To allow Merlin to take his pleasure however he needed to.

However, he was surprised to find Merlin already bearing down on his cock, swallowing, two, three and then four more inches of hot, pulsating flesh. He mewed mindlessly, fingernails digging into Arthur’s shoulders as he fought to stay in control. It was so overwhelming, Merlin felt his vision begin to blur. 

‘Merlin, fuck, baby slow down. I don’t want you to hurt yourself,’ Arthur gasped, fingers trembling as he gently massaged Merlin’s hips. 

“I want all of you Arthur,” Merlin’s voice was wrecked, barely a whisper. He raised his hips barely an inch and then bore down again, the feeling sending spasms through all of his muscles. He continued this motion, bouncing up a bare quarter inch and then sinking down to take just a tiny bit more of Arthur’s gargantuan cock into his clenching, burning hole.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Arthur had laid completely flat on the bed watching as Merlin slowly corckscrewed his way down his cock, twisting and bouncing. His body was coated in a fine layer of sweat and Arthur wanted to cover that soft expanse of pale skin with wild-flower bruises to mark his territory, to conquer this unclaimed, virgin land. 

Merlin was almost at the bottom now, determined to fit in the last expanse of his lover’s shaft. He titled his hips and pushed down with all of his strength. He fell forward on Arthur’s chest, a mind-numbing orgasm ripping through him with the unexpected force of a bolt of lightning. 

‘Shit!’ Arthur held Merlin’s shaking form tight to his chest, grinding into his lover to extend his orgasm and biting down sharply on his lip to prevent blowing his load far too early. The clench of the sopping hole was powerful to the point of pain but Arthur managed to hold out against the pressure, just barely.

Merlin’s closed his eyes, feeling as if the world was somersaulting around him. Arthur’s cock was the one connection that kept him grounded. His breathing was heavy and laboured, involuntary shivers zapping down his spine.

Though his orgasm had been in no way lacking, Merlin found the fire returning all too quickly. He opened his eyes and blinked. Somehow, without disconnecting them, Arthur had managed to turn them so that Merlin was now on his hands and knees on the bed. Arthur knelt behind him, his cock sunk into Merlin up to the root, but mercifully still as Merlin still struggled to catch his breath.

“Arthur?” Merlin moaned, turning his head to look his lover in the eyes. “What are you- ah!” Arthur punched the air right out of Merlin’s lungs by giving him a sharp, deep thrust.

“Look at you,” he murmured in a dirty, revenant voice that sent a jolt of pleasure right to Merlin’s cock. “So beautiful, so hot, fuck, look at you taking me in.” His hands smoothed down Merlin’s shoulders, down the pale expanse of his back, tracing lovingly over the smooth skin, scarred but somehow even more mind-numbingly lovely. Then his hands gripped Merlin’s ass, massaging the round cheeks and pulling them apart to look closely at his puffy, tender hole, split obscenely wide by good, thick cock.

“No, ah, hah, don’t look, I-I can’t- hah, Ar-Arthur.” Arthur smirked, this is exactly what he wanted. Merlin driven so wild with pleasure, his coherency flying right out the window. The younger man was clutching the sheets in a death grip, an embarrassed flush complimenting his skin.

“Look at you, you’re loving this. You’re fucking aching for it. Begging to be split apart by my big cock.” Arthur could feel how his hole clenched and tightened around his cock, Merlin was loving this. He grinned, delighted to have uncovered the sexual deviant within his sweet, innocent Court Sorcerer. He raised a hand and smacked his right buttcheek revelling in Merlin’s surprised moan and his hole spasming around his cock.

“Fuck, you’re hungry for it,” Arthur rasped as he gripped Merlin’s ass cheeks and used the leverage to thrust deeply while driving Merlin backwards onto his length. He began to fuck Merlin in earnest now, enjoying his punched out little gaps as he claimed every inch of his gorgeous warlock.

When he felt his lover’s trembles intensify, he grabbed Merlin by that long, glossy mane and pulled until Merlin was flush against his hard chest. The smaller man moaned loudly as the motion forced Arthur’s cock even deeper into his swollen hole, his head fell back against his King’s shoulder. A desperate sob was ripped from his lips as Arthur gyrated his hips to grind against every pleasure spot. 

“Come for me baby, come on my cock,” he rasped against Merlin’s skin, pulling his hair to force him to arch his long, white neck. He bit down harshly on the tender skin and Merlin was gone.

He spasmed and bucked against Arthur’s chest, tears streaming down his cheeks. His eyes rolling back into his head as he dug his nails into Arthur’s muscular thighs, seeking some anchor against the sensory onslaught. That big, addictive cock was spurting inside him, filling him with thick, burning cum. The sensation was delicious and Merlin writhed helplessly, his body desperate and hungry for every drop. 

He came back to himself to notice that Arthur changed their position once again. Now the King had settled them on their sides, his sculpted body pressed against Merlin’s back. He grabbed Merlin firmly under his thigh to prop his leg up, sliding his still hard cock luxuriously slow into his lover from behind. The feeling somehow even more electric now that he was wet and sloppy with Arthur’s cum. 

“How are you feeling sweetheart?” Arthur said softly, turning his face so that he could search his eyes. “Is the venom neutralized?”

Merlin gave a jerky nod, his eyes glassy with pleasure. That desperate burning had been calmed. But it seemed to have been replaced by an even stronger need. A need for Arthur that was pure, natural and instinctive. 

“The burning is gone b-but, f-fuck,” he wiggled desperately, “I still need you, ahhhhh.” His words devolved in a desperate, aching exhale. 

Arthur smiles tenderly and pressed his lips to the underside of Merlin’s jaw. “You’re so gorgeous, I don’t think I’ll ever have enough of you.”

Merlin’s heart leaped into his throat at the words. And though the haze was falling over him once again, he couldn’t help the flicker of hope that sparked to life in his heart. 

“Let me give you what you need, baby,” Arthur’s voice washed over him, as dark, rich and heady as the most expensive wine. “Let me take care of you.”

His hips drove into Merlin with a deep, sharp thrust that slammed right against his prostate. The younger man sobbed, twitching involuntary in Arthur’s grip. Arthur smirked darkly as he began a hard rhythm, pounding into Merlin like a battering ram. 

Painfully sensitive from his last orgasm, Merlin’s hands scrambled behind him to clutch at Arthur’s hips, trying to stop the ruthless invasion of that beautiful cock even as he instinctively arched his ass up to receive more.

Arthur chuckled at his lover’s unsuccessful attempts at preventing him from giving them both more pleasure. He simply grasped both of Merlin’s wrists and held them above his head. Quickening his pace even further until he was fucking Merlin with enough force to jostle his body with every thrust. His gorgeous ass rippling as Arthur’s pelvis slammed against him with bruising force. The wet, sloppy sounds of their coupling filled the room.

“So good for me, so tight, so hot,” Arthur growled into his lover’s ear. “Fucking made for me, this is all mine,” his fingers stroked at the skin of Merlin’s stretched pucker, the puffy, stretched rim taut around his thick member. 

The harsh pressure on his cock told Arthur that Merlin loved every dirty word, every growled epithet falling from his lips. He loved being rendered helpless, loved being fucked by his King. “When we get back to Camelot, I’m not going to let you out of my bed for a week. You won’t go anywhere unless you’re hanging off my cock. I’m going to make sure this needy hole stays filled with my cum.”

“Uhn, uhn, uhn, Sire, ah, p-please.”

“Come for me, Merlin. One more time sweetheart,” Arthur reached down to stroke his leaking length, using the copious amounts of cum on Merlin’s stomach to slick his hand.

Merlin screamed and his eyes burned gold, brighter than the sun. His back arching violently as Arthur shoved his cock as deep as he could possibly reach, until his balls pressed against that perfectly round ass. 

“Fuuuuuuck. Take it baby, take all of me deep inside you,” Arthur moaned, angling Merlin’s head to kiss his slack mouth, swallowing his keens, biting at those plush lips. His cock blurted thick streams of cum into Merlin, filling him completely, claiming him, owning him. 

The pleasure and pain merged into a rolling tsunami, striking Merlin with the force to drive him into the darkness and then his awareness faded into a pinprick of light.

Then Merlin’s vision flashed with a million, blinking stars and he fell into the comforting void.

* * *

Merlin awoke to a hand stroking up and down his side. There was a mouth nibbling on the skin of his neck, sucking deep bruises into the delicate flesh. 

He moaned, tilting his head to the side to give that sinful mouth more access.

“Oh, you’re back with me, huh?” Arthur’s voice was tinged with both amusement and worry. His hand stopped its idle stroking and encircled Merlin’s waist to pull the younger man even tighter against his chest.

“W-What- ah!” Merlin’s question was cut off when Arthur’s movement forced his half-hard cock, which was still tucked into him to the root, to bump hard against his prostate.

“Shhhh,” Arthur soothed, “You passed out, but it was only for a minute.”

“...So you literally fucked me unconscious,” Merlin rasped, his voice raw from all of his earlier screaming. “This is going to be so bad for your already massive ego. It’s not going to fit through Camelot’s gate.”

Arthur huffed an amused laugh, punishing his lover with a hard suck to a newly formed bruise. “I see you’re fully recovered from that Incubus bite. I’m glad. But, If you continue with these disrespectful comments towards your liege, I will have to put this smart mouth to better use.”

Merlin’s eyes glazed over as Arthur covered his mouth with his own to give him a deep, thorough kiss. 

When Arthur finally pulled away, Merlin’s melted brain processed his previous statement. “So… this wasn’t a one time thing?”

Arthur paused, turning to stone behind him. Then he pulled out and Merlin moaned as the motion caused fireworks to explore behind his eyelids.

Strong arms turned him until they were lying face to face and his King was wearing his serious expression, blue eyes sharp and assessing.

Merlin turned away from that soul-searching eyes. But Arthur did not let him, his fingers titled Merlin’s chin, forcing him to meet his gaze.

“Oh, I see,” he said finally, after examining Merlin’s expression. “I thought I had made myself very clear but I guess you need it spelled out for you.”

Merlin blinked as Arthur smiled that ridiculously gorgeous smile. The one that was so rare and so lovely that it made his chest ache every time he had seen it. 

“I could never be satisfied with one time, one moment, one memory with you Merlin. I don’t even think a lifetime is enough. I don’t think I can settle for anything less than forever. I want you in my bed, in the throne next to me, in my heart, always.”

Merlin immediately curled away from his king, turning his face away so that Arthur could not see his eyes.

“Merlin?” He said tentatively, reaching out to touch his shoulder only to hastily draw back when Merlin flinched violently at his touch.

“Y-You can’t mean that,” he whispered and the tone of his voice nearly broke Arthur in two. “I’m not, I mean I can’t… how could you lov-... like me?”

“How could I not love you?” Arthur said it like a casual truth, which it was. The sun was hot, water was wet, Arthur loved Merlin. As if there was no other option. And frankly, there wasn’t.

Merlin’s eyes snapped to his, wide and oh so very blue. The sky over Camelot on a cloudless summer day, starling wings, cornflowers dappled in sunlight- and he was waxing poetic again. A sure fire symptom of being in love, or so he’d been told. 

“I’m not good enough-“

Arthur pulled Merlin harshly back into his arms, their faces so close that their noses barely brushed. 

Merlin blinked and his expression was so adorably confused that Arthur almost smiled. But this was no time for levity. Merlin needed to understand and he would have to ensure that his point pierced through that thick albeit adorable head of his.

“You will not refer to yourself in that way again. If anything, you are too good for me. The Knights would definitely agree.”

“Sire-“

“Arthur,” he interrupted what was sure to be another self-deprecating comment, “You will refer to me by my name. You are not my servant, you are my Court Sorcerer. A rank only second to my own in my court. Though in my eyes you are and have always been my equal. And even when you were my servant, you had a damnable way of making my title sound like an insult.” Then he shot Merlin a sly look, “Though I wouldn’t be opposed to you calling me Sire in bed, Master is also a viable option.”

Arthur would never get tired of watching that embarrassed flush sweep up Merlin’s neck and over his cheekbones. The ragged little moan and involuntary buck of his hips was interesting though and Arthur had to bite his lip to keep his cock from rising to attention once again. He shouldn’t have been surprised that Merlin liked to be dominated in bed, his little spitfire was a bit of a control freak in everyday life and it warmed Arthur’s heart (and sent waves of arousal down his spine) that Merlin trusted him enough to let himself go, to let Arthur handle him and give him what he needed in bed.

“I want you with me, always.” He said firmly, his gaze steady and unrepentant, willing Merlin to understand, to see the strength of his resolve and the extent of his feelings.

Merlin quietly searched his gaze for a long, endless moment. Then tentatively, almost shyly, Merlin leaned over to kiss his King and to Arthur he tasted like hope and heat, salt and sunshine.

“Always,” he agreed, smiling through his tears.

* * *

Omake (Outtake)

“Can I keep this one? Look how cute and fluffy he is!” Puppy Lancelot was being squished to death by a glowing six year old, her chubby hands nearly squeezing the life out of the small creature.

Merlin pet her soft, dark twisty curls indulgently, “No Lydia, he’s only visiting. But you can play with him all afternoon if you’d like.”

Lydia’s shinning dark eyes grew even rounder in happiness. “You’re the best Merlin!” Then shyly she tugged on his robes, and he knelt down to her level. Quick as lightning, she pressed a little, wet kiss to his cheek. Then giggling, she darted away, Puppy Lancelot clutched tight in her arms and a dusky blush painting her caramel skin.

“You need to stop doing that,” King Arthur said dryly from where he was leaning casually against a tree.

“What?” Merlin blinked up at him, his lips still quirked in the fond smile from Lydia’s affectionate gesture.

“Smiling like that,” Arthur clarified, striding closer to Merlin, a mock glare fixed on his lover. “There’s too many people in love with that smile. And I don’t know what else to do to get them to understand that you are mine.”

“Are you jealous of a six year old?” Merlin cocked his head in disbelief.

Arthur grabbed his hand and pulled him tight against his chest, “Every part of you is mine, Merlin. Your smile,” he dropped a kiss on that tempting mouth. “Your heart,” one hand pressed against the skin directly over his heart. Then a wicked smirk drew across his lips, “This ass,” he dropped his other hand from Merlin’s waist to said ass, grabbing at one plush cheek and capturing Merlin’s soft moan with another kiss. He tongue gently swept against Merlin’s rubbing, coaxing and drawing kittenish sighs. His fingers dipped under Merlin’s shirt to caress the bare skin of his hip, 

“Ah no, ah, s-stop,” Merlin wrenched away from his King, pupils blown with lust. “There are children all around us!” 

Arthur pouted but obligingly pulled away. Then the King let out a small ‘oof’ as a small, brown pup jumped frantically into his arms. It was fluffy, with long, brown fur that almost completely obscured its dark eyes. 

Two young boys, Arthur recognized them as the twins of Lady Rowyna, came to a rest in front of the King. Both boys bowed in unison.

“Your Highness, could you give us Cinnamon back?” The boy on the left asked shyly. 

Arthur looked down at the shivering ‘Cinnamon’, Gwaine’s terrified eyes stared back at him shaking his head frantically, throwing all the power of his puppy dog eyes into his gaze. 

Arthur’s smirk was pure evil. “Yes boys, I think Cinnamon would love to play with you again.”

‘Traitor!’ Gwaine’s eyes seemed to scream as he dropped the wiggling pup into their arms. They ran off screeching in joy, swinging ‘Cinnamon’ around in wide, dizzying circles.

Not far away, a large, shaggy dog with curly, red hair seemed to be wearing the dog equivalent of a long suffering face as a three year old sat on his back, grabbing at his ears and yelling, “Giddy up, horsey!”

In the distance, a large, sleek muscular dog was surrounded by a crowd of giggling little boys and girls as he fetched sticks and stood on his hind legs to give them snuggling kisses.

A dark furred pup was sitting patiently as a little girl put a crown of dandelions on his head. Another little girl was squealing in joy, “You’re the cutest dog ever! I love you Princess Midnight Pretty-Paws!”

“Remind me to never piss you off,” Arthur eyed the joyful mayhem around them with a bemused expression. This sent Merlin into a fit of giggles which soon turned into full on belly laughs, he leaned against Arthur who could not help but join in. They tumbled to the grass, laughing until there were tears streaming down their faces, until their bellies ached. 

Then Merlin gazed up at him, and his face was so achingly beautiful in the dappled sunlight that Arthur’s heart skipped several beats. His sorcerer pressed a giggling kiss to his lips and Arthur felt warmth bloom like sunflowers in his chest.

‘This,’ he thought with blissful satisfaction, ‘This, is everything I have ever wanted.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said fluffy ending, I meant fluffy ending.


End file.
